Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to displaying multimedia content from a multimedia device in remote display mode at an external display device.
Background
Wireless delivery of content to televisions (TVs) and other monitors is desirable. As one example, it may be desirable, in some instances, to have content delivered from a user device for output on a TV device. For instance, as compared with many TV device output capabilities, many portable user devices, such as mobile telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), media player devices (e.g., APPLE IPOD devices, other MP3 player devices, etc.), laptop computers, notebook computers, etc., have limited/constrained output capabilities, such as small display size, etc. A user desiring, for instance, to view a video on a portable user device may gain an improved audiovisual experience if the video content were delivered for output on a TV device.